GoGang and the Rule 34 Invasion/Chapter 1
is Checking the Internet Igor: "What is this? Rule 34?" Pingy: "It's a Virus Site! Don't Go There!" Igor: "It dosen't seem to be a virus site. Seriously, Why a Innocent site named "Rule 34" would have viruses? also, they have pics of sanae." sees the R34 Pictures of Sanae, Igor is disgusted and closes the tab Igor: "I saw things i haven't seen. give me some brain bleach now." Pingy: "I TOLD YOU!" walks towards the two Sanae: "OH NO!" Sees R34 Pictures of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina Leaks Oil Igor: "Godbammit, Pingy!" Sanae: "Seriously, Rule 34? That Sh*t is gross as hell! I don't like it!" Igor "I'm offended by It." crashes into the Room Igor: "Cirno? Why you're scared?" Pingy: "I Am Going to Block That Porn Site!" Blocks Rule 34 Website with NETGEAR Firewall Igor: "Now we're safe from that nasty site! Now back to my question, Why Cirno is Scared?" Cirno: "I saw pictures..." Igor: "of what?" Pingy: "Of Your Rule 34 Pictures?!" Cirno: "..YES!" Igor: "Oh my god, Little Cirno is Terrified." and Marisa walks in, John is Upset while Marisa is crying Igor: "John, are you angry?" John: "Sort of, I saw Rule 34 pictures of my girlfriend! I'M DISGUSTED!" Marisa: "I don't even love Reimu as my lesbian Girlfriend!" cries to Rule 34 HQ Gackt: "What is this? GoCity? We're going to Take over GoCity!" Laughs Chef Retardee: "Yeah!" Append: "I agree!" Gustav: "I'll put Rule 34 Posters of Touhou Characters Everywhere!" Gackt: "Let's Raid GoCity now!" Rule 34 Users head to GoCity. to the GoGang HQ Igor: "Marisa, Chill down! It's not like the end of the world!" Pingy: "I Have a Wario Amiibo!" Shows his Wario Amiibo to Everyone Igor: "Nice Amiibo!" John: "Marisa, I can do anything to chill you down! ANYTHING!" Marisa: "Take me to your room, please." John: "Sure!" and marisa go to John's Room Igor: "I sense some making out. Pingy: "Yeah? So what?" is eating Cheetos Igor: "No Big deal!" Sanae: at Window "Oh uh..." Igor: "Something wrong, Sanae Kochiya?" is Mind Controlled By the Rule 34 Helmet Sanae: "My Name is not Sanae Anymore! Im Rule 34nae!" Igor: "CRAP!" TRIED to get rid of the helmet on Sanae's Head Helmet is Unstoppable Igor: "GUYS! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" GoGang runs out of GoCity Igor: "This is unbelieveable..." 34nae is Chasing The GoGang Igor: "F*CK!" (x3) Pingy: "You're becoming like Mariotehplumber if you keep saying the F-Word!" Igor: "I'm overstressed!" John: "I'm Worried about Sana-" Igor: "WE CAN'T DO CRAP ABOUT SANAE." John: "But she's-" Igor: "WE CAN'T DO SOMETHING, IDIOT!" John: "But.." Igor: "Forget it, John, we can't do something!" John: "Fine!" Marisa: "That was mean to john!" Decides to Join the Chase Chica: "Hey Guys! Can we Stop at Pizza Hut?" Igor: "We need to save GoCity First!" John: "It's Unexplainable!" Pingy: "WE NEED HELP!" on GoCity... Rule 34Copter is Dropping Rule 34 Helmets on People People Gets Mind Controlled Kimble Now Rule 34 Kimble Makes a Cameo Appearance Rule 34 Kimble: "I LOVE RULE 34!" Gackt: "Our plan is working!" back to the Heroes Igor: Rule 34anae "SOMEBODY TRY TO GET RID OF THIS HELMET ON SANAE'S HEAD!" Pingy: "OK!" TRIES to get rid of the Helmet on Rule 34anae's Head Pingy: "According to my Research is that The Helmet will not be Removed until we Defeat Rule 34!" Igor: "F*ck." Ties Rule 34anae into a Tree with Chains Igor: "Sorry Sanae, but this is for your good." Pingy: "You have another Girlfriend...Right?" Igor: "Well, It's Info-Chan!" appears 34nae Escapes While the Heroes aren't looking 34nae Goes to GoCity with the Rule 34 Mind Controlled Armies Igor: "WHAT THE F-" Gang Runs Again Pingy: "Stop! Sanae!" Rule 34anae: "Not until i have some fun with Igor-" Igor: "YOU'RE INSANE!" Gang hides in a montain Igor: "We have to build our base here." Pingy: "Ok!" Prepares The Kiddy Playhouse GoGang are Squished Together Inside Igor: "I'm all glued up!" looks around the mountain, he sees a Giant Flat Plain. Igor: "We found WHERE we can build the HQ." [The Gang Rushes to the Plain. start building Anti-Rule 34 HQ Sophie: "Teamwork is key! Keep up the good work!" Igor: "Yes, Ms.Waterfall!" They finish the HQ... W.I.P Category:GoGang Series Category:Story about Category:Transcript